Silence and Truth
by Calamity Red
Summary: The truth is louder when all else is silent.   Post-chapter 57 AU; Naoto/Heine; Edited and expanded.


Fog descended upon the muddy water as the frail ferry chugged closer to the old wooden pier. The fog easily overwhelmed the senses of sight as everything became surreal behind the blankets of whispering water. Windows were clogged of droplets and buildings worn on top of an equally rotted wooden boardwalk. Signs above these rotten buildings told of wonders and extraordinary tourist attractions, namely animals people weren't use to seeing outside of a zoo or carnival.

Toward the left of the boardwalk was the remains of a carnival with color drained long ago and off with the world's moved on appearance. The only piece that stood above the metal heap of rides was a Ferris wheel that still was somewhat together in comparison of the other scrap heaps of twisted cheap steel. As the ferry roped in and ceased to bob in the unclear river, Heine took the first cautious step out upon the worn platform. His eyes of dim crimson took in the rustic scenery of the old forgotten port town and his white wild hair became more vaporous in the haunting environment. His gloved hand reached to his chest pulling a loose zipper up to his chin as he frowned showing his deepened aversion of the place.

"It's colder."

A puff of smoke left his mouth as he spoke more or less a statement then anything. More people of varying appearances began pouring from the old ferry in rows. The wind was dead as the rest of the town adding to the complete and eerie stillness of this place. Naoto stopped beside him, a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and chin with her shorter dark hair falling over the scarf edges. Her expression was as blank, reserved in a way that made it hard for anything to be deduced emotionally. The place was far from their concrete jungle of bullets and carnage, no building stood above the rest, nothing but water downed wood.

The small mass of people began splitting apart toward separate directions as the two stood silently taking in the old boardwalk. Heine fanned his jacket, the clamminess wasn't getting better and the chill didn't help. He mumbled as he took lead and the blade maiden said nothing as she followed with a case cast about her back. No words were exchanged as they walked on, but their minds focused on a similar sentence. '_There is something down there_' was all it took to pack up and leave. The idea that the deep underground was somehow connected to this ghostly swampland was enough to get both of them to go, so with 'appropriated' church funds they left.

The town at one point during the misnamed golden age of humanity had been a resort perhaps, plenty of hotels adored with cheap décor aligned the boardwalk and even more boarded up shops selling useless vacation trinkets likely made elsewhere. It had since become a breeding ground for scum and criminals, they left the larger cities and underground to be freed from law, but what they found wasn't quite their desire. While no law was present or form of government and police, the locals made up for it. Rumors came from this place about mutations and inbreeding giving host to a gruesome bunch of back hill folk, however they were only limited to rumors when it came down to it. It had been several decades since a nuclear plant went critical and most of the dangerous radiation had become dispersed naturally through the passing of time. A massive 'coffin' of sorts had been built to contain the outbreak, but much like other ambitious projects of the golden age, they simply forgotten it and was dropped. Time had taken the job of diluting the radioactivity and had done a poor job, generations of people had feel victim to its grasp and died, those who didn't changed for worse if the stories from here held any salt.

Other then the neighboring populace, there was nothing here to stop plunders and worse inhuman activities meant for the criminally insane. The place had been known to hold treasures of by-gone years if one were courageous or stupid enough to plunder through the swamps and locals. It was perhaps ironic that this place had been named after a saint, if only they had known then as it is now

The night was closing in upon the foregone town as the distant sun blurred beyond the horizon of mangled swamp trees. The faint smell of still water and frigid black that followed night crept along. Shelter would be needed this night as the ferry ride took longer then either of two expected. There was no long term plan of where to stay, so the two strays went about their way seeking a building to wait the coming night out.

Each step was almost done in unison to avoid creating any more noise then required. Despite hearing nothing in the hushed wind, there was still an unnerving feeling of being watched. It felt as eyes peered from the darkened alleyways of the old town, even if both fully knew no one was there. Squinting against the lowering sun the albino saw what was left of a hotel. Outside the reddish paint had faded and curled from the once solid foundation. The sign above it proudly proclaimed the cheapest rooms in town, somewhat mocking considering one could stay for free at this point in time. A few rocks and overgrown plants riddled to pathways to each of the rooms. The two strayed from the boardwalk and cross a sole beaten road into the half there hotel.

A swift kick splintered the door from its locks and Heine entered his now claimed room. It smelt of water damage and was surprisingly not picked clean, a few 'necessities' were still intact, namely the beds. The other rooms were less homely, ranging from blood stain paint to unexplained hooks hanging from the ceiling. He tossed his bag upon the quilted bed and turned back to head out once more to allow Naoto to enter. Naoto stood outside leaning to the outside wall waiting, her hand gripping the bag strap tightly. She took up her own belongings and entered tossing them upon the opposite bed not sparing a glace toward the gunslinger as he stood outside. Heine stood in stillness staring toward the water clouded over with fog as the ferry they were on vanished behind the same fog. His mind ran over the log written in fear with a grave warning.

The log was written haphazardly and wadded, but the legibility was there. He was drawn to it, the note sparked something, he felt a tug, no stronger then that. His eyes thinned as he stared out with nothing truly at focus and eventually he headed inside the room. With softened clack, the door shut behind him. His gaze was met with Naoto's for only a moment, a reminder that he was not alone. A sigh escaped his lips as he took one of the thin metal chairs from the table at which she sat. Naoto gave look of puzzlement as he adjusted the seat's top upon the broken doors knob creating an effective lock just in cause. He looked back noticing her confused expression.

"Door won't close right." He muttered as he passed by her and fell back into his claimed bed. The rooms layout was simple, two beds parallel to each other, a small bathroom, and what was left of an entertainment set. Beside the rigged door was a table, one that barely had enough room to hold gaudy looking vase.

Peering over the top of her book, Naoto looked upon the laid back man. Heine, to about everyone as far she was concerned, was a difficult person to read emotionally. In her time living in the underground she had learned to read fear, loathing, happiness, and more ranges of emotions then she thought possible. But he was different; one could never quite put an exact description on the albino. It was red above all that throw her off, red orbs that seem to reflect light giving them the illusion of shimmering. Sometimes she could see Fuyumine in those eyes, the times when the feral animal was at bay and color dimmed. It wasn't something she could easily explain or understand how, they both different men in every shape and form. Perhaps it was what they did, protectors of weak even though on denied it thoroughly.

In her reclusion from the world and into her mind, Heine had turned over and caught the constant gaze of her darkened eyes. At first he didn't know what to make of it at the many times she had looked at him it was never troubled. Yet things had changed since the underground assault and what had been said, glares vanished and glances becoming the norm between them.

"What's with the concerned look?" He muttered off bringing Naoto back from the depths of her mind. For a moment she sat silently unsure as to what to reply.

"I thought you might be hungry." She replied after the silent moment as a quick save and lie.

"…I could eat."

She turned her head toward him and placed her book down. His voice sounded distant and foreign without the usual accompaniment of gunfire and yelling. He sat up moving his gaze from hers to the broken TV set at the top of beds.

"As could I."

Her response was met with the sound of zippers and latches being opened followed by the ruffling of digging. After a few seconds Heine came up with a few dry goods and collective canteen with two glasses attached. It wasn't much, but it made up what was required. The table was reset by simply tossing the useless vase elsewhere and moved closer to the adjacent bed allowing Heine to take a seat as well.

The meal was fairly quiet, only a few words exchanged regarding how the two were going to go about searching for the entrance that was presumably near the abandoned plant. After all was eaten and remains thrown away, the two drifted once more into their own worlds. Naoto had returned to reading despite how late it had become and Heine was occupied with a beaten radio set.

It came as a surprise when the still and silent air was suddenly broken by a soft melody. The key was off and strings out of tune, but it was the soul of it that made it into a song.

"Figure that." The albino said still fiddling with a knob or two trying to strengthen the signal. His voice sounded vaguely amused by the notion of the working radio.

"She sings to blues." He muttered taking back his hands from the trodden radio. A ghost of a smile crept across his face as his voice cracked with a hint of delight.

"Blues?" Naoto found herself asking out curiosity and fascination that he had smiled, if only for a moment. She had never heard such a term, much less what if possibly referred too. It sounded familiar, as if she has some indescribable connection.

"Yea…back when music meant something."

"…It's nice."

"…nice?"

"…yes, it's pleasant to listen to." She said faintly with a ghostly smile of her own.

"…that it is."


End file.
